


Love in My Memories

by pharaohatemusqueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharaohatemusqueen/pseuds/pharaohatemusqueen
Summary: Yami never thought he'd find love when he went in search for his memories. But there she was. Dark hair, emerald eyes that drew him in. Something about her just spoke to him. If only he knew who she was.





	Love in My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> May have a character "death" in the future. You'll just have to read to see.

Chapter 1: Love Story

The day before Yugi and the gang were going to Egypt to get the Pharaoh's memories back, two teen girls arrived in Domino City, Japan. One was shorter and brunette, and the other was taller and blond. "Wow, this city is amazing! David, can we go explore?" the brunette asked.

"Go ahead, but don't get lost." David called, for as soon as he uttered the first two words, they were headed out the door.

The two girls explored the city and found a game shop. "Want to check it out?" the blond asked.

"Sure." The brunette pushed the door open.

The bell over the door tinkled as she opened it. A teen about their age looked up from the cash register. He was short and had black, red, and blond spiky hair. "May I help you?" he asked, eyes widening.

"We're new to Japan, and we were just exploring. Are you really Yugi Mutou?" the nbrunette asked, excitedly.

Yugi blinked. "You know me?" he gasped.

"Well, we've heard about you. You are known all over the world in the dueling community." The brunette explained. "I'm Hailey, and this is Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Yugi smiled. As he spoke, Yami appeared, invisible, beside him. Yugi kept his eyes on the girls so they didn't think he was crazy talking to himself.

 _The brunette looks familiar,_ Yami mused.  _Let me talk to her._

There was a flash and Yami took over the body, Hailey and Luna were surprised at the change in appearance. "I'm Yami. Nice to meet you." He greeted, holding out his hand.

Luna shook his hand, but when he touched Hailey, an image flashed before both of their eyes: Yami and a young woman that looked like Hailey in Ancient Egyptian clothing, sitting side by side on thrones.

Yami and Hailey jerked back, shocked. "Did you see that?" Hailey asked, her eyes wide.

"Us in what looked like Ancient Egypt?" Yami asked. "Yes, exactly that."

"How is that possible?" Hailey wondered.

"I am a spirit from Ancient Egypt. I live in the Millennium puzzle." Yami touched the gold pyramid that hung from his neck. "I share Yugi's body."

"How can that be?" Hailey murmured, still shocked.

"I don't know. My memories were wiped clean a long time ago. I don't even know who I am, except I was a pharaoh."

Hailey became sympathetic. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"It seems you're a key to my memories. We're going to Egypt tomorrow. You might try coming along." Yami suggested.

"I'll have to ask my uncle." Hailey smiled. "Well, we better go. Nice meeting you." She waved.

As Luna followed Hailey down the street, she stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Do you really believe that nonsense?"

"I do." Hailey nodded. "Luna, you didn't see the vision we both had. It was so real and whoever that was, she looked like me."

"She?" Luna looked like she thought Hailey had lost her mind. "Who are you talking about?"

Hailey explained the vision they had. "So you see? I have to go to Egypt to find out what is going on. Why I had that vision."

Luna sighed. "Okay, I'll come with you. If David lets us."

Hailey and Luna returned to their new home. "David? Ali?" Hailey called to their aunt and uncle, who they lived with.

"Yeah?" Ali asked. She was in her thirties and she had a slightly full figure. David was short and slightly thin. Both had brown hair.

Hailey explained what happened, looking nervous. "So, can I go?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Hmm." Ali thought, glancing at her husband. "What do you think, David?"

"I think they're old enough and responsible enough to go on their own." David answered, smiling at his nieces.

"Thanks David!" Hailey cried, hugging him. "I need to get plane tickets."

"I'll take care of that, you get packed." David nodded, shooing them out of the room.

The next morning the gang met at the airport, waiting for their flight. "So, who are these girls? Are they cute?" Joey asked, as they waited on the girls and their flight.

Yugi rolled his eyes, blushing. "You would think of that. Does it matter? Hailey has a connection to the Pharaoh's past."

"I thought I heard my name? I hope you're saying good things about me." Hailey arrived with Luna and their bags.

Joey's eyes zeroed in on Luna and a grin spread across his face. "Why hello, my name is Joey. What's yours, beautiful?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Slow your roll, Romeo. I'm here to support my sister."

"Yeah, cool it Joey." Tea cut him a look.

Joey seemed unfazed by the reaction he got. "It's okay, we got time."

The group rolled their eyes as their flight was called. They boarded the plane and it took off.

Three bronze skinned figures met them at the airport in Cairo, Egypt. The woman was beautiful, with long black hair. The man had messy blond hair. The third was a male that was completely bald and had tattoos on one side of his face "Welcome, Pharaoh." The woman greeted.

There was a flash and Yami took over the body. "Thank you, Ishizu. Shall we go?"

"Follow us." Ishizu led them out of the airport and Odion, the bald man, drove them to an entryway built into a cliff. "You just have to enter the sanctuary and show the God cards to the tablet."

Yami nodded and they headed into the sanctuary.

"Good luck, Pharaoh." Tea encouraged as Yami hesitated.

"Yeah, good luck, bro. We're all behind ya." Joey grinned.

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver cartouche. "That way when you learn your name, you can carve it on this and you'll never forget." She smiled.

Yami nodded, taking the cartouche and placing it around his neck. He pulled out the God cards. He spread them and showed them to the tablet. The puzzle carved on the tablet glowed and Yami's soul was jerked out of Yugi's body, disappearing into the tablet.

 


End file.
